Means of Persuasion
by enigma013
Summary: Before Greta was taken Ana was her best friend. Now she and the Martins are left looking for help, but will they accept the help of another Original? Elijah learns just how to get under this strange girl's skin. He just never knew where things would go. Elijah/OC
1. Loaded Gun Full of Water

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

**Full Summary:**Elijah tries to recruit the warlock Martins, Jonas and Luka, to aid him in destroying Klaus. Klaus procured Greta's help and now the Martins will do anything to get her back. But does that mean they're willing to help one of the most powerful Originals? As Elijah continues his persuasion of the warlocks, he stumbles across Greta's former best friend and family friend of the Martins, Ana Griffith, who is adamant to see that she get Greta back safely. Providing road block after road block for Elijah, Ana becomes a thing of intrigue and annoyance for the Original. However, as times call for a rasher means of urging, Elijah sees the opportunity Ana presents for him. He just never realized how pushing her far past her limits would have any lasting effect on him and what challenges they would face. Elijah/OC (_This is a different 'Anna' than was in the show. Not the same person!)_

* * *

><p>"<em>I am not in love<br>__But I am open to persuasion  
><em>_East or West  
><em>_Where's the best for romancing?_

_With a friend  
><em>_I can smile  
><em>_But with a lover  
><em>_I could hold my head back  
><em>_I could really laugh  
><em>_Really laugh."_

~Joan Armatrading

* * *

><p><em><strong>One<strong>_

Save for the loud ticking of the grandfather clock, all was silent in the Martin house. It was a morose, lonely silence that, being filled by the constant reminder of time, only served to make it more desolate and deadening. Jonas sat in the living room, the chair facing the west windows, watching as the sun continued to fall further in the sky as dark clouds in the distance rolled in. He could see lighting flicker and hear the thunder crack. It was going to be quite a storm.

His fingers were laced together in front of him, atop a gremoir. The crisp page within, written in Latin, was for a location spell. It was a simple enough spell to use without looking up, but the circumstances weren't so simple. He had searched through every bit of it, looking for a way around the magic that was blocking him from locating his daughter. The glasses he normally wore now sat on the table beside him from overstraining his eyes. He blinked at the setting sun wearily.

"Dad," Luka said, taking a seat next to his father as he handed him a cup of coffee. His voice, as always, was soft and gentle, imploring his father to look at him. Jonas didn't. "Dad, it's been two weeks. We've searched through every gremoir we have. Maybe we should look for some outside help."

Jonas finally turned his head, giving his son an appalled look. "We will not. I'll figure this out. I'll bring her home."

Luka sighed deeply, his shoulders falling with disappointment. "I know you will, Dad. I just think we shouldn't have to face this on our own. You know who took her. You know… why."

Jonas averted his eyes again, lost in thought. Just then, there was a rapping at the front door. Luka stood immediately and left the room to answer it.

Standing out on the front porch, shivering and clutching a closed umbrella to her chest, was Luka's guardian angel. Or so he hoped. If anyone could get through to his father right now, it would be her. She gave him a small smile, her blonde hair settling about her from the wind, as he let her inside and took the umbrella from her, setting it on a cherry table beside a coat rack. She embraced him like the brother he always had been to her.

"Hey, Luka," she said, rubbing his back. Then she pulled away and searched his eyes. "How is he? Your father?"

Luka tried to hide his worry, though it appeared in his voice. "He's in denial."

"And you?"

He smiled. "I'm still me."

"Good," she grinned, patting his shoulder. She went to enter the combined living room and kitchen, but Luka caught her arm and held her back.

"Ana," he said. "Just… make sure he hears you. He'll listen if it comes from you."

Ana nodded. "I'll give it my best."

The sound of rain pattering angrily against the rooftop could be heard now. As Ana entered the living room, she saw the downpour through the large windows. Aside from the single lamp glowing beside a motionless Jonas, it was dark. The occasional flash of lighting lit the room up in neon blue hues and her golden blonde hair in a strange silver color.

Ana pursed her lips before decidedly crossing in front of Jonas and sitting delicately on the coffee table before him. He showed no signs of registering her presence.

"Jonas," she probed, leaning in close to him. "Jonas, will you look at me please?"

Jonas blinked. "Ana. What are you doing here? You should be home right now—it's going to storm soon."

She smiled sadly at him. He was definitely not himself. "It's already storming. I just wanted to come over and check up on things. How are you doing?"

"You really should get home," Jonas insisted. "I think this storm may persist well on into the night, and—"

"And I can always stay here if it does. You know you don't have to worry about me."

Jonas sighed. He fingered the page of the location spell. "I know why you're here," he said finally. There were age lines in his face Ana hadn't noticed before. Her stomach tightened with worry.

"That's good," she managed to joke. "You know how terrible I am at lying."

Only a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. "Greta would want you here. But she would also want you safe, Ana."

Ana tucked a stray blonde strand behind her ear, glancing over at Luka, who stood with his arms crossed apprehensively in the archway. "Well I guess that's the funny thing. I want her safe, too."

"She will be. I just have to figure out how to get around the block. I'll look through the other gremoirs—something's sure to turn up if—"

"Jonas," Ana laid a hand over his. "You've combed through those gremoirs at least five times now. We should look for other sources."

"So Luka put you up to this," Jonas said almost bitterly. Standing behind his father, Luka tried not to look hurt. But he was. "I'll find her my own way. I don't need someone else telling me how to do it."

Ana stayed silent a moment. By looking in Luka's eyes, she knew they were thinking the same thing. Sucking in a breath, she kept her eyes on the ground. "Your pride's getting in the way of your daughter's safety."

Jonas's mouth parted in surprise. "_Excuse_ me?"

"You heard me," Ana said sadly. "There's a chance that we can get help from someone else, but you aren't willing to take that chance because you have too much pride. She's your little girl and you should be the one getting her back, right? Sometimes the only way to do that is to get help."

"She's right," Luka spoke up. "Dad, we just can't do this on our own."

"Two weeks have already passed," Ana added. "How much more time do we have to lose before you realize that?"

Jonas looked between the two, his face a mixture of anger, shock, and hurt. Ana felt terribly guilty. "You two," he pointed his finger between them, "have absolutely no right. You don't have children. You don't know what it's like to have one taken from you. Don't lecture me on how to get her back."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Luka asked helplessly. "Dad, she's my _sister._ She's Ana's best friend. Don't you think we care about her, too?"

"You do," Jonas allowed. "But not the way a parent cares for their child."

Luka threw his hands up with exasperation. "That's not fair! Why do you have to—"

"Hey," Ana said, standing, holding her hands out to quell the building anger. "No fighting, okay? Things are bad enough." She looked sternly at Jonas. "We're both on your side. We want her back as much as you do—you can't argue about that."

Shaking his head, Jonas buried his face in his hands. "Don't you see? There's no one who can help even if we asked. No one wants to face an Original."

"That's just a myth," Luka said with some conviction. "We don't know that an Original actually took her or if they even exist. It could be any vampire."

"It is _the_ vampire," Jonas said. "Trust me, son. I've been around long enough to know it's true. He's used the aid of a witch before."

Ana looked at her hands. They were chipped down to the cuticles with pink nail polish from two weeks and one day ago, when she and Greta had their occasional girl's day. She remembered just being able to laugh and gossip, the things they always did when they could see each other. The amount of time they had spent together in the past six months had been more than the collected amount within the two years they had known each other, since Ana took a semester off of college. The presence of magic had never been worrisome for Ana. It had saved her life.

"Why would a vampire like that need Greta?" She asked in a hollow voice.

There was no answer.

After standing in silence for several minutes, Ana forced herself to busy up in the kitchen. She wasn't a great cook, but she could make soup and sandwiches that would be enough to sate the men's appetite. She knew her way around the kitchen as if it were her own and worked speedily so that they would have something to occupy their thoughts instead of dreadful images of Greta being kidnapped. It haunted her all too often.

Once she had managed to get the two of them to eat, she entered the living room herself and studied the gremoir Jonas had held. The words were foreign to her, even if she had taken a semester of Latin in high school. She wouldn't know how to look for a loophole in the spell, much less be able to chant it, or whatever it was that needed to be done for it to work. She had been there the entire week Jonas had tried using the spell nonstop. He'd nearly exhausted his magic. If it hadn't been for Luka getting his father to rest while he took over, Jonas probably wouldn't even be functional at this point. She looked sadly at the father and son that ate in silence at the small table in the kitchen. It was filled with tension and unspoken fears. Her lips pulled down into a frown.

Outside, the rain had let up to a light sprinkle. The dark clouds had lightened considerably, yet night had fallen so the difference was hidden in the stars peaking out. Ana returned to Jonas and Luka.

"I'd better head home for the night," she said. "Unless you guys want me to stay."

"No, no," Jonas said in the way he used to—that fatherly way of his. "You should get some rest."

She gave him a pointed look. "So should you."

Luka stood to walk her to the door. She slipped her jacket on and grabbed her umbrella but didn't head outside just yet. Standing with Luka, they both glanced back at Jonas.

"Thank you," Luka said after a moment. "For always coming over, I mean. He seems to become himself again when he sees you."

"You shouldn't worry too much," Ana said. "I think he'll come around to the idea of getting help."

A line of worry appeared in Luka's forehead anyway. "The problem is how long that might take."

"Well lucky for us, there's plenty of witches in town. You know, considering it's Salem and all," Ana smiled. "So the moment he does, we can just call someone up. I don't think it's like he said—about no one wanting to face this vampire. I think if we just ask, we'll get help."

Luka nodded. "I hope you're right."

Ana hugged him again. Then she turned to the door and twisted the handle, pulling it open. She made to hurry outside, what with the little bit of rain left, but froze instead.

Standing face to face with her was a stranger. His smoothed dark hair had small diamond-like droplets of water in it and his hands were tucked into the pockets of his black coat. In no particular way, he smiled at her, yet his dark brown eyes seemed to take on a considerably lighter color.

Behind Ana, she could hear Luka suck in a gasp.

Ana was frozen still, her eyes locked on the stranger's, her grip on the umbrella so tight that her knuckles were bloodlessly ashen. She opened her mouth several times, but no words came out.

"Jonas," Ana finally called out, her voice wavering slightly. "There's a vampire on your porch."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: A romance… and everything else. I do think Elijah could use some romance, wouldn't you agree? Reviews are greatly appreciated. <strong>


	2. When I Cried Help, I Didn't Cry Vampire

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. **

**A/N: Much love for the reviews! Here's the second chapter. The third should be up soonish. Also, who didn't love Elijah's reappearance on tonight's episode? And Kol and Finn? **_**Loved**_** it. I can't wait to dive deeper into the romance of this, but those of you who know my writing know I don't dive straight in. However, I don't think I'll prolong it as much as I have in other stories. You can tell by the title of this that, ahem, she **_**does**_** need persuading. (-; Sorry for the ramble! Read on and review!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two <strong>_

Jonas had made haste to get to the door beside Ana and Luka, the hope for Greta's return apparent in his eyes.

Ana carefully studied the vampire before her. Two years ago, she wouldn't have been able to tell what he was just by looking at him. Now signs of it screamed at her in the way he stood just at the threshold of the door, the way she could read no emotion whatsoever in his eyes, the formidable way he held himself.

She was lucky she hadn't gone outside yet.

For what seemed like the umpteenth time that night, there was a stretch of silence. The vampire seemed utterly comfortable, if not even completely unfazed, at their shocked stares. It seemed to be expected. His eyes remained on Ana's steadily until Jonas arrived, and they fell to him.

Jonas expressed the same reaction his son had, gasping in surprise. Then he lurched forward, prepared to attack the vampire with only his hands and a spell on his lips. Ana and Luka were quick to hold him back. Suddenly Ana felt grateful that Jonas had used most of his energy on spells; otherwise, she wouldn't have been able to keep a hold on him.

Anger could not describe the look on Jonas's face. It seemed full-fury would be more apt. His teeth were clenched so hard, muscles jumped in his jaw and a vein bulged at his forehead. "_You_," he spat at the vampire. "I'll kill you for taking her—I swear _I'll kill you._"

"Dad," Luka warned, his eyes wide and voice shaky.

Ana stayed completely still, absorbing the scene before her. This was the vampire Klaus?

"Perhaps I should introduce myself," the vampire said. His voice was smooth, enchanting. Ana couldn't help but stare dumbly at him. "My name is Elijah."

At this, Jonas stopped fighting Ana and Luka and froze in place, his finger stopped midair in an accusatory point. By the way his jaw slacked, he seemed stupefied. Then he straightened himself immediately and adjusted the glasses atop his nose as he, too, studied the vampire Elijah. He now looked a mixture of loathing and mild interest.

"Elijah," he said as if to clarify. "The other Original vampire."

"That would be the one," Elijah said. His eyes returned to Ana. "I believe I know of Jonas and Luka, but I'm afraid I don't know who you are."

Ana blinked several times before turning to Jonas for an explanation, at a loss for words. The only thing she could think was: _danger._ That's what vampires were. Danger.

"Jonas," she almost stammered. "What's going on? You know him?"

Jonas sighed. The age lines in his face deepened visibly. Instead of answering Ana's question, he glared at Elijah. "If you're here to take more warlocks to Klaus, you can think again. I will do nothing for that monster until I get my daughter back."

Ana would have described Elijah's smile as predatory if she hadn't detected the slightest hint of sadness in it. "On the contrary," he said. "I've come to enlist in your help myself. I was hoping we could talk this over somewhere less…" he eyed the rainwater gathering on the porch. "Wet."

Jonas laughed bitterly, making Ana give Luka an anxious look.

"You can go to hell," Jonas said. "I won't help you or Klaus."

Elijah shifted, his eyes narrowing. "Maybe I should make myself more clear. You will not help Klaus. You'll help me find a way to kill him."

Jonas paused, obviously taken by surprise by this blunt statement. "And why would we do that?"

"Because he has your daughter, as you said. And if you help me, I will ensure her safety."

* * *

><p>From her place in a wicker chair, Ana watched Jonas paced back and forth on the porch restlessly. He continued to run a hand over his hair and adjust his glasses the way he always did when he became edgy. Luka stood beside Ana's chair stiffly, his eyes trained on his father. The vampire Elijah leaned against the porch railing, still showing no sign of any emotion. It was all Ana could do to suppress the urge to blurt out a million and one questions. The tension in the air quelled her.<p>

"No," Jonas said for about the fourth time now, shaking his head. "No. We don't need your help. You're an _Original_ for Christ's sake! How do expect us to believe you would want another Original dead?"

"Faith," Elijah said simply, folding his arms over his chest. "You'll just have to trust that I can return your daughter to you. I merely need your help in return."

Jonas stopped abruptly, facing the vampire with his nostrils flaring. "I know what you are, Elijah. I've heard your name. You're Klaus's lapdog—you get him what he wants, you do as he says. You're telling me you didn't kidnap my daughter for him?"

"Whatever sources may be feeding you this is misinformed," Elijah said coolly, though with an edge to his voice. "I am not a _lapdog_, as you so crudely put it. My interests have deviated from Klaus's centuries ago. I have no connection with him aside from the ties that bind us as the Originals. Your daughter was not taken by my hand."

"You lie. Your kind manipulates people, _you_ give us false information." Jonas's anger, which had seemed to douse after they had agreed to speak on the porch, was building up once more.

Elijah sighed patiently. "As I told you, you're misinformed. If wanted to manipulate you, I could have easily compelled you. Yet here we are."

"Dad," Luka spoke up from beside Ana, capturing the attention of the vampire. "I don't understand. What's going on?"

"You should go back inside, son," Jonas said. "Take Ana with you."

Luka didn't move. "I want to know what's going on. You're not the only one apart of this."

Jonas gave him a stern look. "Take. Ana. _Inside_."

Ana glanced between the two, feeling the contention between father and son grow. When she looked at Elijah, she found his cool eyes on her, unreadable. Immediately, she looked to the ground.

"Dad," Luka tried again with more force in his voice. "Since when do you keep things from us? How do you know him?" He gestured at Elijah. "How do you know any of this? I thought the Originals were only a myth."

Elijah answered. "Witches and warlocks go as far back as the Original family. Further, even. It's common knowledge in your culture for those who are elder. Your father does not know me, but knows of me. As I know of him and of you. You were brought to my attention when your sister was taken. I'm told your bloodline has roots here in Salem. It's stronger than most."

Luka seemed as baffled as Ana was. He was about to question the vampire further when his father broke in, enraged at Elijah.

"You do not speak to my son, do you understand me? Luka, I told you to take Ana inside. Do it. Now."

Luka stared at his father for several seconds, frowning. Then he took Ana by the hand and pulled her to her feet, ushering her towards the front door. Ana couldn't help but glance back up at Elijah as she passed. Her knees trembled. The last time she had been this close to a vampire, she nearly died. It unnerved her further that he watched her go, it being so obvious in his dark eyes. Quickly, she ducked inside and sighed in relief as Luka shut the door behind him.

"Luka," she whispered, aware that the vampire could still hear her. "What the hell is going on?"

Luka shook his head and walked to the kitchen. "That's what I'd like to know. My dad hasn't told us something."

Ana, following him, stared back the front door. "Maybe he doesn't even really know what's happening."

"I can tell you this. Having that vampire here is bad news." Luka opened the refrigerator and pulled out a coke, handing one to Ana.

She took the caffeinated beverage appreciatively. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that if that guy's an Original, we're in trouble. All the myths I've heard about them aren't pretty. They—"he stopped himself short. His eyebrows pulled down in worry. "I'm sorry—I completely forgot. You shouldn't have to hear about this, after what happened…"

Ana swallowed hard, forcing the memories of two years ago from her head. She stared at the hardwood floors. "It's fine. I want to know. I'm in this with you guys."

"No," Luka said. "You aren't. This isn't your fight, Ana. We can handle it."

She frowned at him. "It was only a half hour ago you were making a point that I'm Greta's best friend. I'm just as invested in this as you and your dad are. You can't tell me otherwise."

Luka smiled at her. "I'd be stupid to say otherwise. You've done more around here than I could have within the past two weeks. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I won't," she said confidently. "Not with you and Jonas. Besides, we can get another witch to help. The magic will be stronger—maybe the location spell will work with more than the two of you."

"I'm not sure," Luka said thoughtfully. "But I know we need help. Dad's pride is clouding his judgment, but once we get him to see past that, he'll know who we can call on."

The front door opened and slammed shut as Jonas entered the house, his lips pressed together hard. Luka and Ana grew quiet as he marched up to the liquor cabinet and got down a bottle of scotch, pouring himself a glass. Luka was distressed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I turned down his offer," Jonas said gruffly. "I'm no fool. You should never trust a vampire. They have no humanity."

Ana silently agreed with this as she leaned back against the counter. Still, she stared at the front door again, biting her lip. There was one thing she knew to be false. This vampire, Elijah, did have some humanity. Each time she met his eyes, she could see it as clear as day. He was just very good at hiding it.

She didn't yet know what to make of this.

* * *

><p><strong>There's a little bit of Elijah, and much more to come. Please review!<strong>


	3. I Must Have Left My Prudence Upstairs

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

**A/N: **_**Love**_** the reviews! Love you guys! (-:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three<strong>_

Mid-afternoon the next day, Ana was pulling on her jacket and checking her reflection in the mirror in her own small foyer. The only thoughts on her mind were taking care of Jonas and Luka and not looking like a complete zombie as she tried. Sleep came and went in the night, plagued by dreams of Greta—sweet, loving Greta—being dragged away from them. They sucked the energy right out of Ana, leaving her languid and frightened.

Ana had left the Martin house late the previous night, heeding Jonas's warning about the vampire. Did an Original take no for an answer? It seemed he had last night since, when Luka walked her to her car, he hadn't stuck around. Still, something bothered her. Maybe it was the fact that the vampire had offered them assistance when they had only just been discussing their dire need of it. Who would be better to fight an Original than another Original?

Jonas had been right, though. Vampires couldn't be trusted. They couldn't possibly get any help from him. But those eyes—the eyes she could just barely read a hint of emotion in returned to her. Deep chocolate brown. Melty and smoldering at the same time. Too humanlike to deny the fact that, at some point, he _had_ been human. That was how vampirism worked after all. She'd had more than enough time to mull over all this during her bouts of sleeplessness.

Those eyes had been the last thing she'd expected to find staring back at her as she opened her side door.

She gaped at him as he stood in a patch of sunlight that lit up his dark hair and softened his eyes, yet made him infinitely paler. _Sunlight_. How was that possible? How was he _here?_ Why?

After several attempts of trying to speak, Ana gave into her failure. She was halfway through slamming the door in the Original's face and calling Luka for help when the vampire spoke, freezing her in place.

"Hello," Elijah said in that smooth, enchanting voice that made her blink at him. "I don't think we were properly introduced last night. You're Ana, yes?"

Ana stammered. Alarms were going off in her head. "You're—you're _here_."

A glint of amusement shone in his eyes. "It appears that way. I won't offend you by asking for an invitation inside."

Ana took a moment to breathe. At the reminder, she stepped back from the threshold. The idea of slamming the door in his face still lingered in her mind, making her fingers twitch. "Good," she said finally. "You can leave now."

"Actually," he laced his fingers in front of him, looking considerately at her, "I was hoping we might be able to discuss something. An arrangement of sorts."

"Look," she said as frankly as she could. The might of the word was lost in her voice's quivering. "Jonas turned down the offer you made him last night. So there is no arrangement. Go find yourself another family to ruin."

Elijah didn't seem taken aback by her harsh words. He simply read into them. "Would it be presumptuous of me to guess that you aren't very fond of vampires?"

"Not at all," Ana said, her hand now searching through the purse on her arm for her cell phone. Her fingers began to tremble. Her lungs felt like they were being compressed. Why did she have to stuff every insignificant thing into her bag? "I would very much agree with that assumption. So I'd really appreciate you leaving."

It was unnerving to see how very still a vampire could be. His eyes followed the movement of her clumsy hands, taking in every detail. He pressed his lips together thoughtfully.

"It's only natural for you to fear me," he said. "But I believe we can work around that. We have a common goal, from what I heard you discussing with Jonas's son. I can get your friend back."

She should have known he heard every word that had passed between her and Luka. The thought of seeing him again simply never crossed her mind. Standing there, she had no clue what to say in response, what to do. So she did as her mind kept urging her to do. She slammed the door shut, right in his face.

It was only after she did it she realized what a poor decision it actually was. He was an _Original_ for Christ's sake! He was immortal! She had to leave the house at some point—preferably before noon—and he certainly had enough time on his hands to wait until she did. What would he do with her now?

Ana braced her hands on the kitchen counter across from her, taking deep breaths. Every nerve in her body was electric with raw fear. A cold sweat formed on the back of her neck and she had to press her fingers hard into the cool marble of the counter to keep them from trembling. She kept flashing back to that day when she'd first met Greta, when she'd nearly died. The vampires' features—_bloodlust_, she now knew, was the term for it. That horrifically veiny, demon-eyed look. Two years later, she still had nightmares about it.

Those vampires hadn't been Originals, whatever that title entailed. Surely a vampire fabled to be centuries old would be more ruthless than the two she had encountered had been. Especially considering her uncouth manners.

The question prodded at her: now what would he do with her? Kill her?

Sucking in a deep breath, Ana closed her eyes, just for a moment. She pretended to be back in Greta's room, that last day before she had been taken. She could see Greta's bright smile, the fearless look about her, the safety she provided. Holding onto that memory, Ana reopened the door timidly.

Elijah still stood there, his back straight, his fingers still laced expectantly before him. She couldn't tell if he was suppressing the urge to smirk or frown or if he was simply being extremely impassive.

"Okay," she said, hoping to appease whatever anger he might feel towards her. "What do you want?"

"Just a word with you," Elijah said, seemingly undisturbed by what she did. "A moment of your time."

Ana slowly folded her arms over her chest, watching him carefully. "Fine."

* * *

><p>Elijah stood just before the threshold of the aged Victorian house, staring into the wide golden eyes of young Ana. The girl's heartbeat was as loud as a drum, staccato and quick. She stood two steps away from the threshold and still looked mildly dubious of its abilities to keep him from entering without her consent. Now at her sides, her hands shook even as she tried to force them to stop by clenching them into small fists. It only took a second to observe this.<p>

He had expected her to have some sort of reaction to his arrival, and slamming the door shut met those expectations almost exactly. The previous night, it had been all too obvious in her wobbly demeanor that he terrified her. Briefly, after she shut the door, he had wondered if his mere presence had driven her into a panicked state. It would be sensible, at least. Now as he studied her, he could see prudence in her eyes. It was probably the only reason she reopened the door. After all, he could have waited.

"As you previously stated," Elijah began, "Jonas did refuse my offer. It seems you and the Martins have already formed an opinion on the matter, Miss…"he trailed off, inquiring.

Ana paused. "Griffith," she said reluctantly.

"Miss Griffith," he reiterated kindly. "However, I don't think you truly understand the enormity of the situation."

"My best friend was kidnapped by a vampire," Ana said with as much strength as she could muster, which, for such a small girl, was significant. She wasn't short in any way, but the heart shape of her face and the open expressions she wore made her seem slight, if not delicate. "I think I understand it pretty well."

"So you know what it is that Klaus wants her to do, then?" Elijah asked almost rhetorically. He softened his tone so not to offend her. "How very grave things are for her?" Sadness rose in Ana's eyes before she looked to the floor morosely. "Your friend needs help, Miss Griffith. Not just anyone can free her from Klaus."

"You're right," she said hollowly. "So I guess it's a good thing I live in Salem, where all the best witches can be found."

Contrition was not something he could easily express anymore, so he settled for understanding. "I'm afraid there is no witch living that would be able to save her. Any magic used will be rendered useless."

Ana seemed almost taken aback by this, by the way her eyes widened, exposing more of the golden halos encircling her irises, and her lips parted disdainfully. "So why do you want Jonas's and Luka's help? If magic won't work, then why bother making an offer?"

"Because I find I'm in need of magic for my own purposes," he said concisely. "And for the effort of those services, I would gladly return your friend to you."

He watched as her eyes squinted with doubt.

"Why?" she asked. "What is it you'd need from Jonas and Luka?"

He smiled. "That is a question Jonas, himself, decidedly didn't ask. I promise you that they wouldn't be in harm's way. I simply need someone located for me, and perhaps some little assistance after that."

"That seems like awfully little compared to what you're promising in return," she pointed out.

"It may seem like that," he allowed. "But magic is a very precious thing that I am not gifted with."

"You could compel a witch or a warlock to help you. Wouldn't that be easier?"

Her forethought was somewhat surprising to him. She seemed almost too young to have any considerations for such things. The suspicion in her eyes pointed out otherwise, though, as they were narrowed and watchful.

"There is the fact that many witches can resist compelling," he said reasonably. "However, it isn't something I would like to indulge in. I could have compelled Jonas, considering his overuse of magic yesterday, but I didn't."

"Why didn't you?"

"I would prefer it to be his own choice. With consideration of what the Martin family has already been through, as well as yourself, I will not coerce the decision."

"Right," she said dubiously. "Then why are you _here?_ Why are we even having this conversation?"

A valid question.

"I was curious," he began as he resisted the urge to look her up and down, to try and see what the head of the Martin family saw within her. "About your own magic, that is. Do you come from an old bloodline?"

Ana, again, seemed taken aback. She blinked several times, seeming to not understand the question. Finally, "You think I'm a _witch_?"

Elijah cocked his head just the slightest. "Aren't you?"

"No," she said. "Just because I live in Salem doesn't make me a witch." She eyed him. "Do you really think that much of stereotypes?"

Not responding to her question, Elijah listened closely to what else was in the house. Or more so, who. All was silent. He refocused on the young woman before him. "Did your parents originally live here?"

Ana swallowed hard. It was clear she was upset by this. Her slender fingers moved restlessly at her sides, as if she couldn't endure standing still. "Uhm—yeah," she couldn't meet his eyes. "They raised me here. Why?"

Elijah watched her thrum her fingers on her jeans, pensive. When he heard her breathing hasten, he pulled away from his thoughts once more and checked the watch on his wrist, though he knew he had been standing here for nearly fifteen minutes.

"It seems I've taken up enough of your time today," he said, straightening as he offered her a smile. "Please do consider that I'm offering you help. We can reach a fair agreement after you and the Martins have had time to reflect on it. I'm certain I'll see you again soon, Miss Griffith." At this, he took his leave as she stammered at him. He walked back down and around the small stone path that led away from her house and back to a creaky gate just before the sidewalk. He pushed it open, but not before throwing a glance over his shoulder to see her still at the door, her blonde hair pulled on by the wind, her lips still parted in bafflement. Meeting her eyes for a brief last second, he faced forward again.

The reason was still unclear to him, but this strange girl had an odd pull over Jonas Martin. After all, she had been the man's main concern the previous night, considering the grounds on which Jonas had turned down Elijah's offer. As if sending her inside the confines of the house wasn't enough to give him a clue.

Although he was confident in the girl's foresight in the matter, he knew this was far from being over.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm… Thoughts? Please leave a review. (-:<strong>


	4. Inquiries & Strangling Suspicions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've been extra careful with my writing lately. Plotting takes some time! Anyway, here you go! (-:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four<strong>_

The idea of letting the strange encounter with Elijah go unmentioned had crossed Ana's mind several times throughout the day after she'd arrived at the Martin house. It always occurred to her that if she, herself, didn't quite understand a situation, why intrude on someone else's thoughts with the ordeal?

Maybe she would have thought the same if she had seen him anywhere but at her house. Maybe if he hadn't used that intimidating "hide-behind-a-smile" technique, she wouldn't be as apprehensive. Maybe.

Now, after she had served a hearty lunch and made some small talk with the two men that had become her family, she anxiously awaited the consequences of the story she word-vomited in the shrillest manner possible not just a moment ago about Elijah. Her fingernails were already bitten down to the nail beds. The nerves fluttering through her stomach couldn't be captured or ceased.

Jonas was eerily still, perched on the ottoman sitting before the large couch where Ana sat beside Luka. Both men stared at her as if she'd grown six heads and dyed her hair neon green. It only served to heighten her anxiety.

"He approached you?" Jonas restated for, yes, she counted, the third time. "At your house?"

"Yes." Ana kept the answers as short as possible, placing her hands folded in her lap as her eyes studied the beige carpeting. Maybe it would ease the awkwardness. She didn't like the attention.

"He didn't threaten you?"

"No."

"He just… spoke to you?"

"Yes."

Jonas's forehead creased. He stared down at the floor as he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes before replacing them on his nose. Then he shook his head remorsefully.

"I'm so sorry, Ana. It's my fault this happened—I should have insisted for you to leave the moment he came here. I only thought he would have left by now."

"It's not your fault," Ana reassured him. "And I wasn't expecting him to stick around, either. I mean, it's not like we'll change our minds. The last thing we need is a vampire around."

"You're right," Jonas agreed wearily, his eyes still on the floor. "He said he'd see you again? Did he say how soon?"

Ana shook her head and lifted her eyes to study Jonas. "He just said he would. Why?"

"Because I'll make sure the message is clear to him that we aren't interested in his help. I don't want you getting pulled into this. Neither of you," he added, looking from Ana to Luka.

"I'm already in this," Ana said pointedly. "I owe Greta everything. She's always been there for me."

Luka nodded. "And you can't keep me away from this either, Dad. We already discussed it."

"When there's another vampire involved, I can. Especially this vampire. When you two are older—"

Luka groaned and rolled his eyes. "We'll understand? Are you seriously saying that right now?"

"As much as you obviously hate hearing it, it's true," Jonas affirmed. "Elijah approaching Ana was entirely inappropriate. She shouldn't have to be put in that position."

"Like I said, nothing really happened," Ana spoke up. "He just asked me some questions." At this, she grew silent and pensive.

"What is it?" Luka probed, his eyebrows raised. "What kind of questions?"

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Ana tried to overcome her diffidence. "I know you say you never knew them," she began quietly, to Jonas. "But my parents weren't witches, were they? I mean, I know it's an absurd question, but…"

Jonas seemed almost troubled as he shifted slightly. "Did Elijah ask you about your parents?"

"More specifically, he asked me about my own magic. Like he expected me to have it." Ana bit her lip, waiting for laughter to follow. Or at the very least, for Jonas to tell her the idea was as absurd as she originally thought it was. However, his general tepidness was far from expected. She grew more nervous.

"It's common belief that many witches gravitate back to Salem," Jonas allowed, but he couldn't meet Ana's eyes. "They say it's the life-force from those who've passed on that bring us here. But that's not exactly true for everyone, of course. I'm certain it was just an assumption."

Ana studied Jonas carefully. "Luka," she said without a glance. "Would you mind making me some coffee? I'm afraid I didn't really get much sleep last night…"

Giving both his father and Ana a hard look, Luka rose from the couch with reluctance and headed back into the kitchen.

"Jonas," Ana said carefully, ensuring her voice was low. "Why did you turn down Elijah's offer?"

"He's a vampire," Jonas said almost incredulously. "You know why. We can't trust him."

Ana shook her head. "No, I want to know specifics. What did you say to him?" Jonas still wouldn't meet her eyes. She knew he was almost as horrible a liar as she was.

"Why do you ask?"

With her fingers, she formed a triangle and pressed the tips together hard. It was all she could do not to back off, considering Jonas was like a father to her. A strange, urging curiosity made her press forward. "I get the feeling that Elijah didn't come to see me because he was all that interested in what I had to say. My guess is that he wanted to know if I had any magic that'd be useful to him, or he just wanted me to talk this over with you like I'm doing. I'm not important to this offer he's making the way you and Luka are. I'm not useful."

Absorbing her words with a surprised blink, Jonas shook his head. "It doesn't matter what I said. He can't help us, Ana."

"I know he can't," she said, her tone a little too sharp. She cringed apologetically. "I just want to know why I feel like I'm missing something."

Luka returned, then, with her coffee heavily sugared and creamed, just the way she liked it. She had to refrain from making an additional excuse to get him to leave for another moment so Jonas would be forced to answer her question. Instead, she stayed until her phone rang, beckoning her to work.

After leaving the house, a strange feeling flickered in her stomach. Jonas was hiding something from her. She had to find out what.

* * *

><p>"Jonas. I was pleased to hear from you."<p>

The words were simple, but coming from Elijah's mouth, they were loaded. Jonas was tight-lipped as he looked from Elijah out to the dark waves crashing on the jagged shore before them. Halftide Rock was the most secluded beach in Salem, as it was infamously known for the dangerous tides that stirred beneath the black water's surface. He supposed it was only appropriate that they meet here, considering even nature was at its strongest.

Elijah took several slow, fluid steps toward Jonas and turned to face the waterfront, his hands deep inside the pockets of his double breasted coat. His expression was blank. Trees towered above them, their branches reaching out over the sand below, shading them from the already dark sky. A single streetlamp glowed behind them, a sun against the moonless backdrop.

"I must admit, I didn't think you'd reach a decision so soon. I suppose I have Ana to thank for that."

Jonas's features scrunched. "You had no right approaching her. She's not involved in this."

"Isn't she?" A dangerous light crept into Elijah's eyes as he stared sidelong at Jonas. "She was the premises of why you turned down my offer, was she not?"

"I told you why I said no." Jonas's frustration was clear, even as he tried futilely to reign it in. "I've already lost one daughter to vampires. I won't lose her, too."

"You won't lose either. I gave you my word it would be taken care of. I only need your word in return."

Jonas shook his head, gritting his teeth. "I won't help you. I only arranged this meeting so you'll leave Salem for good."

"Then who's going to help you?" Elijah inquired, tilting his head. His eyes were as black as the sky; all Jonas could see within them was the terrible things that shadows hid within their tresses; violence, death. "This obstacle can be beneficial for the both of us."

"No," Jonas said resolutely. "Don't contact us again."

Although he was wary to turn his back to the Original—terrified, if he renounced his pride—Jonas did so anyway. He only took two steps before Elijah's next words made him stop cold:

"Who is she, really?"

Rigid with shock, Jonas blinked ahead of him. "What?"

"Young Miss Griffith," Elijah clarified.

Slowly, Jonas faced the vampire; his teeth were clenched, his eyes withholding. A tremor shook his hands, yet his voice was even. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"If we're to work together in the future, Jonas, you should realize I don't appreciate dishonesty." Jonas remained silent, staring stiffly at Elijah. Taking this in with a nod, Elijah continued. "Something struck me as off when I first encountered you. Word had spread through certain circles about your misfortune: losing your daughter to Klaus. I came prepared, having been informed on more than one occasion that you would be willing to do anything to rescue your daughter. So what is it about one simple girl that would make you do otherwise?"

No longer could Jonas see Elijah. His vision had blurred. A wave of nausea as powerful as the crashing water down at the shore hit him and his hands began to sweat. His world had already been ripped apart at its seams when Greta was taken. This may very well finish him off.

"So it seems we have much more to talk about than I initially thought," Elijah commented dryly.

Jonas went numb.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please (-:<strong>


	5. Sometimes I'm A Little Misplaced

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

**A/N: The reviews are so appreciated. For those of you who don't have FF accounts or aren't logged in and want a reply, you can leave an email behind and I'll get back to you! I hope to update as regularly as possible. As for my other stories that seem to be on a slight pause, no worries. I'm just working on plotting right now. R&R! **

**(Oh, and a word of warning: this chapter is a little crazy.)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five<strong>_

Sunlight had just slated through the blinds, illuminating the room in a soft golden glow when a loud rapping came from Ana's bedroom door. Before she even stirred, the door had been shoved open and someone was rustling her awake.

Snapping up into a sitting position, Ana's forehead collided with Luka's with a hollow _thud_. She made a face as Luka muttered something unintelligible under his breath, giving her a wary look.

There was a stake sharpened to a fine point clasped in her white-knuckled hand.

"Gonna use that on me?"

The half-hearted attempt at humor was lost on Ana, who had obviously been expecting a vampire attack.

"Right," Luka said, grimacing. "I forgot. Sorry."

It was too early to be irked. Rubbing at her eyes with the heels of her palms, she relaxed and raised her eyebrows. "What are you doing here at—"she paused, glancing at the clock on her bedside table, and frowned deeply, "—six a.m.?"

As if on cue, Luka began pacing around her room restlessly. He shook his head several times to himself; worry was plain on his face. Ana grew uneasy. Disregarding the fact that she was hardly dressed, she untangled herself from the crisp sheets and stood, placing a hand on his arm haltingly.

"Luka? What is it?"

"It's Dad," Luka said in a rush. "Something's wrong. He didn't come home last night and the car's gone. He hasn't called or anything—he _always_ calls even if he's five minutes late. You know that."

"Slow down, slow down." Though her tone was soft, a million horrific thoughts fleeted through her head. Her stomach bubbled dreadfully. "What do you mean he didn't come home? Where did he go?"

"He said he was just going out to pick up some things from Doctor Linden. That was after dinner last night."

Pursing her lips, Ana considered this. It was commonly known that Doctor Linden could get her hands on some of the more rare items needed for specific rituals in the magic community. Jonas had gone to see her more than once since Greta disappeared. It was possible that Elijah's arrival made the seriousness of the situation push Jonas too far, and Jonas had become more willing to test out riskier, less known spells.

"Let me get dressed," Ana said on her way to throwing open her closet doors. "We'll figure this out."

Not ten minutes later they were in Ana's car, traveling down Essex Street en route to the south part of town, where most medical practitioners held their places of work. In the silence, Ana grew more and more anxious.

The drive wasn't long. They had passed dozens of signs for psychics and palm readers, advertisements for séances; all sorts of things. Within minutes, Ana was pulling into an empty parking lot under which there was a sign reading: _Psychic Readings, Spiritual Healing; Dr. Demelza Linden, M.D._ The place didn't even look open yet. It was only then she realized how early it really was. The summer sun was barely in the pastel blue sky, and she stared at it fretfully.

Where are you, Jonas?

Luckily, Doctor Linden happened to live at her place of work. The door to the shop was open; a bell rang out behind them, signaling their entry. Ana pushed through a set of heavy, red velvet curtains leading into the waiting-room-combined-shop. Thick incense burned in the center of the room where a small circular table sat, along with several mismatched chairs. An eclectic collection of herbs, talismans, amulets, candles, and other trinkets were placed randomly on shelves around the shop. Bodiless doll heads stared at Ana from across the room.

Her attention was immediately peeled away from the creepy Chucky dolls when Doctor Linden herself walked in, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, per usual. To say she was eccentric was an understatement; one could gather that from her recent history. She had left Salem to pursue a medical career, only to return due to her gift of intuition—i.e., psychic intuition. The doctor was also known for her spontaneous outbursts—occasionally violent—and odd ramblings. Ana found the situation less than ideal.

"I'm not open," Doctor Linden said shortly, sparing them only a glance before she slipped back through the door she'd emerged from.

Ana and Luka exchanged looks.

"Doctor Linden," Luka implored, going after her. He stopped just beyond the door, wavering with uncertainty. "We were just wondering if you saw my father last night. Jonas, Jonas _Martin_—"

The doctor poked her head out of the door, her fiery red hair disheveled, her green eyes slitted. Wrinkles were beginning to crease her olive skin. "Boy, do I look senile to you? I know who your father is. I don't need reminding, thank you." And just like that, she disappeared again.

Luka looked helpless. "But—"

"I said I'm not open!" Doctor Linden snapped from the other room.

Ana, who was walking around the room with a curious eye, accidently nudged a bottle of—God, she didn't want to know what it was—off of a shelf with her elbow, surprised at the near bitterness in the doctor's tone. The bottle fell to the linoleum floor, shattering. That got the doctor's full attention.

Doctor Linden strode out of the backroom, her face set in a pinch, her eyes as blazing as her hair. She surreptitiously slipped a familiar looking necklace into the pocket of her moss-colored dress pants.

"I'm sorry!" Ana said sheepishly, quickly stooping to the ground as she tried picking up the glass with her fingers; she winced when a shard pierced her skin, burning like hot metal. Blood oozed from the small cut. Doctor Linden shook her head reproachfully.

"You're not only making a mess of my shop, but of yourself, too. Stand, stand," she ushered, the change in temper abrupt. "Let me have a look."

Ana wasn't able to object, for Doctor Linden had already yanked her up and now examined Ana's hand meticulously. Just as quickly as she'd tried to help, the doctor had jumped back, as if Ana's fingers were snakes trying to bite her. Her eyes bulged even more than usual.

Ana looked at the cut on her palm, frowning. "What is it?" She shuddered to think whatever was in the bottle had gotten into her bloodstream. "I'm sorry about the bottle, I didn't mean—"

"No," Doctor Linden said in a hollow whisper, cowering back from Ana, who could barely hear her speak. "No. That's not possible. I—I made sure of it."

Ana blinked. "What?"

"Leave," the doctor demanded hoarsely. "Leave now. Leave me in peace!"

"Doctor Linden," Luka spoke up quickly, obviously baffled by the doctor's sudden distress. It had only been a month ago that the woman had been taken on a trip to the local police station because of a public disturbance, though; it was easily explained away. "Please, we just need to know if my dad came here last night. _Please_."

The doctor blinked rapidly, her gaze set on Luka as if she'd forgotten he was there. The immense shift in the woman's mood was unnerving. "Your father," she said slowly. "Yes. You're father was here."

Luka's face lit up with hope. "He was? When? Do you know where he went when he left?"

"He was here," Doctor Linden repeated dumbly, and Luka's face fell. "Your father was here. He wasn't supposed to be. He's not supposed to come back."

Although it sounded like senseless banter, Ana felt sick suddenly. A despairing feeling descended upon her.

"Doctor Linden," she said quietly, careful not to upset the doctor again. The mistake was so easily made; as soon as the doctor's eyes refocused on Ana again, she seemed to become an entirely different person. Ana's blood ran cold and her lungs felt compressed. Doctor Linden was known for this sort of eccentricity, but never had she been so hostile. She hadn't seemed completely ill of mind before.

"I told you to leave," Doctor Linden demanded just short of shouting. "You can't come back here. You aren't welcome back here."

Ana opened her mouth and closed it, lost. Then she backed away slowly, shooting Luka a pointed look before leaving. It was probably best not to urge anymore mood swings.

Outside, Ana leaned against her car as she pressed a wadded bunch of tissues to the cut on her hand. She was shaky from the strange encounter and still felt a heavy sense of dread when she thought about Jonas.

What if he tried performing too tough of a spell? What if he completely drained his energy in the process, killing himself?

Unbidden, another thought rose in her mind. She swallowed hard and painfully.

What if Elijah had gotten to him?

Luka strode back outside, then, looking quite shaken himself. Ana straightened and masked her worry as best she could.

"Any luck?"

Luka's lips turned to a thin line. "He was here. But he wasn't alone."

* * *

><p><strong>This was a crazy chapter to write, but very necessary. I am nothing without a plot. Or rather, very bored. We'll see our favorite Original soon in the next chapter, I promise. (-:<strong>


	6. More Often Than Not

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. **

**A/N: Okay, it's been exactly a week since I've updated last, and I thought it was about time to get this chapter ready. I can't give you guys a precise idea of how I might update, but I can tell you that this story has captured my attention, so I do work on it a lot. I'm still refining details of the plot to make it more interesting (hopefully), but I'll update as regularly as I can. **

**The reviews are so greatly appreciated, and I'm absolutely pleased to know that you guys are interested in Ana. Your kind words are motivating! I think it'd be really hard for me to stick with all this without readers.**

**Oh, and I MUST inform you that I'm upping the rating to M! There's just too many possibilties to play with to pass up.**

**Anyway, here you go!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six<strong>_

Having paid a visit to the Martin household early that morning, Elijah had found the home surprisingly empty. After his last conversation with Jonas, he would have thought the elder warlock would have been brooding inside, gravely contemplating Elijah's last words:

Elijah would leave well enough alone—the topic of Ana—if Jonas would simply agree to his terms.

As he had expected, Jonas left shaken and pensive. The man's protectiveness over this strange girl was strong, and he had been staggered by Elijah's budding interest in her. Elijah reasoned that perhaps the similarity in age to Jonas's own daughter made him fiercely defensive of Ana, building upon their already potent kinship. However, it would not explain Jonas's reaction.

Surprisingly so, he hadn't heard from the warlock since their discussion. He decidedly headed out to check on the local haunts; surely he would come across Jonas somewhere. The town wasn't very large.

As fate would have it, he came across young Ana first. She sat alone at the pavilion in the midst of the Salem Common, wearing a sullen expression, her eyes downcast and within, her hands clasped tightly in her lap. Gazing upon her now, he couldn't help but look at her in a new light. An initial first glance at the girl was deceptive; her wide, innocent eyes were misleading. She held a secret.

The Salem Common, as one might easily guess, was situated in the center of town. It stretched out in a triangle on three sides, a flourish of green fields spanning in each direction that was fenced in by towering maples around the edges. It was quiet, empty.

Any forethought on the matter of scaring the girl had eluded him, as he was intent on his thoughts. She jumped with a small cry when he leaned against the archway, just above the steps she sat upon. His shadow loomed over her, dulling the golden halo that had encircled her head.

"Miss Griffith," he nodded, his eyes perusing her face, searching for the fissures of her well-constructed facade. "My apologies. I didn't mean to frighten you."

The shock left her eyes immediately, replaced by barely suppressed anger. She pushed to her feet, though backed a good distance away, down the steps into the grass. Fierce and fragile, she was.

"Where is he? What did you do?"

Elijah paused. "Where is who?"

"Jonas," she gritted. "Where is he?"

"How odd. I was about to ask you the same."

Ana blinked up at him; the anger slowly dissipated as realization dawned on her features. The young girl would forever look surprised, so readable. He briefly questioned his original suspicions. Was such a creature capable of hiding a secret? "You mean you haven't seen him? You didn't take him?"

"I assure you, I haven't taken him. That would defeat the purpose of my offer, would it not?"

"Then—where could he possibly be?" The question wasn't meant for him, he could tell. She was frowning in worry, her eyes turned within herself once more.

"When did you see him last?" he inquired curiously. He had several ideas; none of them being that Jonas had abandoned this girl. None of them being particularly pleasant.

Ana glanced up at him warily. Her eyes flicked around them and she seemed to grasp the fact that they were alone. She began to shake almost imperceptibly, but it was evident in her wavering voice. "I'm not telling you."

He almost smiled. Almost. Quickly reading people was something one picked up over the span of a millennium, and she made it all too easy. "That's unfortunate. I was going to extend my services."

"I don't need your help," she said with dithering conviction.

Elijah chuckled, his eyes glinting with grim amusement. "Although you and the Martins continue to insist that, I beg to differ."

Ana gave him a dark look, which quickly disappeared upon better thought. Her eyes were resolute, but she was hesitant. Finally, "Jonas wouldn't want your help. No matter what."

He arched an elegant eyebrow. "Isn't that the problem, of present? Jonas isn't here."

Ana's face drained of color. Elijah watched as she shook her head and stepped back, slowly. As if he were a fearsome lion and she was his delicate little prey to play with. As quickly as fear had infused her eyes, it disappeared, supplanted. Then her jaw clenched, her eyes steeled, and she gave him a determined look.

Young little Ana turned her back on him and walked away.

Patience came easy to him, but her resistance was rather irking. This was not acceptable. If things persisted in this manner, he might have to pursue a different means of appealing to them.

* * *

><p>"Ana," Luka greeted with a wash of relief as he pushed open the door to the Olde Village Coffee Shop, breathless. "Anything?"<p>

Ana shook her head ruefully. "You?"

"I tried a location spell. He's blocked it. I couldn't get a thing." Sighing, he sat down in the chair across from her, burying his head in his hands. "Doctor Linden said he'd been with Erica Deswell, that witch from just over in Danvers. If I had something of hers, I could do a location spell and see if she was still with him, or at least see if she knew where he was. But I don't have a thing. Ana… something _bad_ has happened. I know it."

Ana closed her eyes, allowing herself a moment of pure worry before reopening them. Luka might only be a few years younger than her, but she was still the elder of the two. She had to look after him. She had to find Jonas. They were family.

She bit her lip and tapped her chin as a thought surfaced in her mind. "You said Erica Deswell? Isn't she the woman who makes those healing talismans?"

"Yeah," Luka nodded wearily. "So?"

"So I saw Doctor Linden slip something into her pocket yesterday. Guess what I think it was."

Luka sat upright in his chair, his eyes sparking with interest. "You think Erica gave Doctor Linden a talisman?"

"Yes. I mean, it would make sense. Doctor Linden is sort of… losing it. And I think if we get it, we could locate Erica, meaning we could locate your dad."

"Great," said Luka, standing immediately. "Let's go."

Ana gave a small nod, watching him sadly as he strode out the door. If she was wrong about this, she would be getting his hopes up just to disappoint him. And she couldn't do that.

They had no issues returning to Doctor Linden's place of practice. In fact, things seemed even better, considering the doctor was busier than usual; they could get in without being particularly noticed. The problem was that Ana had no clue what the elder woman would have done with the talisman, and asking was out of the question since the strange breakdown the elder woman had had the previous day. It was hardly something Ana wanted to go through again.

Entering the combined waiting room and shop with apprehension, Ana and Luka scanned every surface. Doctor Linden was in the back with a patient; they could hear her speaking every now and then, though the words were muffled by the closed door. There was the doctor's light chirp accompanied by a deeper, masculine voice. Ana knew they had minutes, at most.

When the thought occurred to her, she headed straight for Doctor Linden's desk, situated between the door to the backroom and the open waiting area. Luka watched her go, but his eyes held a silent agreement that he'd search the other surfaces thoroughly. It would be quite a feat, considering that the place was a mess.

Random items Ana had no name for were strewn over the desk—some looked like bones, others like beads made of gold shaped like horses, and still more looking rather exotic and out of place. Papers were layered underneath; bills, invoices, posters. Ana began opening drawers and digging through them with a panicked pace, her eyes taking in every detail.

An elderly couple sitting in a pair of floral wing-backed chairs gave her an alarmed look, but said nothing.

Luka crossed the room to her, holding an assortment of talisman necklaces in his hands. They were tangled like vines, and just as difficult to separate.

"Any of these familiar?"

Ana picked up several, considering. When she pictured the talisman Doctor Linden tried to hide away the day before, she knew none of them matched up.

"No," she said with a hint of disappointment. "None." Where could it be?

She looked sidelong at the closed door to the backroom, nervously chewing her bottom lip.

"How would you feel about making an appointment for some spiritual healing?" she suggested.

Luka stared at her blankly. "Seriously?"

"Do you have any better ideas? She probably just keeps her junk out here. I bet it's in her office."

"Or _on_ her. What if it's on her?" He shuddered visibly at the thought.

"Think of what it'll mean if we find it," she said lightly. "Not what you'll have to do to… retrieve it."

Luka scowled. "That's not funny."

As she was about to make a remark, she heard the pleasant banter of doctor and patient departing. Luka caught on and quickly ushered her back to the front door, but Ana stopped determinedly behind the velvet curtains. They had to get that talisman. Luka was right—something bad _had_ happened. She could feel it in her bones, through to her core.

The door to the backroom opened with a creak, revealing its occupants. Ana's eyes widened into saucers. Doctor Linden stepped out, followed by a man. A man in an exquisitely tailored suit wearing a smirk on his face; his dark eyes met Ana's, sparking with triumph and something else, something deeper.

The talisman was in Elijah's hands.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd be so pleased to hear your thoughts. Actually, I wonder a few things. How do you like the way Elijah is presented thus far?<strong>

**Also, I'm aware that my chapters are rather short for my typical length, but I'd like to be able to update more with this story. I suppose depending on whether this story continues to be well liked or not, the chapter length is subject to increase or remain as it is. **

**Another reminder: This is now rated M for future chapters. **

**& The next chapters are happily under revision!**


	7. Unmending Mendacity

**Disclaimer: I do ****not own the Vampire Diaries.**

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Sidenote: I'm writing a Kol fic, and it'll be posted soon. If anyone is interested, I just wanted you to know. I wanted to play with a %100 normal OC, and it's written extremely different than this story is. Much longer chapters (_really_ long), much more engaging (or so I like to think.) I might play with future chapters of this story in a similar way, or keep it like this. **

**Enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seven<strong>_

"You could have told me it'd take a whole day to get here. I would've left a note just in case anyone came looking for me."

Erica sounded more than a little annoyed.

Jonas didn't even blink. He stood frowning down at the spidery-undergrowth of roots and bushes in front of him, as grim as the gaunt grey sky above. On all sides, they were surrounded by thick forest. The path he drove on had barely been wide enough for his car to fit, but they'd made it well enough. After a long moment, he glanced back at Erica, who stood beside him; she regarded his point of interest with mild contempt, sapphire eyes narrowed.

"It won't be long now," he said. "We should clear this."

Erica's face screwed into a look of disgust, and then pity. "They're buried here? Of all places?"

"They wouldn't be found here," Jonas said as he retrieved the shovel he'd brought and began to dig out the plants that had encroached onto the burial site with a grunt. "It was what they wanted."

Erica huddled deeper into her jacket, hunching her shoulders to hide from the cold. She was dubious. "The Griffiths didn't really seem like unmarked grave people to me." Pausing a moment, she considered this.. "Maybe the spooky cemetery type. They never were overly friendly."

Giving the dirt a hard jab, Jonas sighed, his patience thinning. "Are you going to help?"

Silently conceding, Erica grabbed the other shovel and joined him. Jonas tried to work quickly; ever atom in his body was vibrating with the energy emanating from the ground. The magic was almost tangible, yet another reminder that this was quite the perilous situation. Displacement was not the only reason the Griffiths were buried here.

After several more minutes, the foliage had been cleared away. He jammed the shovel upright into the ground and left it, wiping his moist forehead with the back of his hand. The ground almost looked the way it had when Jonas had left here his last visit. His only visit, until now.

Ana's face flashed before his eyes, and his stomach knotted with guilt. He couldn't think about that yet.

Instead, he returned to his car and reached for the bag in the trunk. It was laden with candles, a gremoir, and several things he had to buy from Doctor Linden the previous day. With a meticulous eye, he assembled the candles around each gravesite in the shape of the would-be coffins hidden deep within the ground. Flames flickered up from each of them at once, making Erica suck in a gasp.

"It's true, then," she murmured in awe. "You can really do this. But what about the elders? Did you talk to them about this?"

Jonas hesitated. Bringing Erica along had only been out of necessity and desperation. He wouldn't have brought her otherwise; there were certain lines not to be crossed when dealing with magic, and he was about to trample them. The elders—the most influential collected group of witches and warlocks, who presided in Salem—would certainly consider extreme consequences. "There wasn't time," he said simply.

There was a loaded pause. "Did you tell Ana?"

Swallowing hard, Jonas kept his eyes on the candles. He didn't fear the wrath he would incur from the elders nearly as much as he feared Ana's reaction, her inevitable loathing of him. But it had to be done. His attention shifted to the only way the graves had been marked: two large stones engraved in spidery script.

_Daniel Griffith. Tabitha Griffith._

This was not something he was supposed to do. In fact, it was the very thing he'd promised them he wouldn't do. Had they been in his place, helpless and hopeless, he was certain they'd have done the same. This was too important.

Erica pulled the talisman from her pocket and handed it to Jonas. It was simple: a misty white stone set into a weaved bracelet.

Joining hands with Erica, they began chanting.

* * *

><p>Luka kept throwing concerned looks at Ana, whose face was sheet-white. They'd crossed the street from Doctor Linden's to a small café, and now sat inside a booth tucked in the back, away from prying ears and eyes.<p>

Elijah sat opposite them.

His face, as usual, was carefully impassive. Only a flicker of something offsetting reached his eyes, though Ana wasn't in the right mind to read into it. She could barely concentrate on the conversation; the only thing she could think about was how Elijah now held the one thing they could use to locate Erica, who would lead them to Jonas. And he was a vampire. So it was doubly bad.

She felt sickly hot and cold all at once.

"How did you know to get that?" Luka asked, not kindly, but not without the respect the Original's presence seemed to demand.

Elijah's eyes lingered on Ana a moment longer, as he had been giving her a long, intense stare since they'd sat, before shifting to Luka. "I happened to come across Ana early this morning. She informed me of your father's disappearance."

Luka blinked rapidly and looked to Ana in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me you saw him?"

"It didn't seem important," she managed to say numbly. "I told him we didn't need help."

"You should have mentioned it."

The coldness in Luka's voice grasped her attention; she pulled her eyes from the talisman Elijah held carefully in his hands and looked at him apologetically. "I didn't want to worry you."

Luka pressed his lips together but made no remark. The silence grew tense.

"We still don't need your help," Ana said finally, straightening in her seat as she tried to even out her voice.

Elijah seemed faintly amused. "In spite of what's happened, you still believe that? Tell me, how did you plan to properly retrieve this, then?" He ran his finger over the black stone inlaid in the necklace; it was strange, the way he seemed to carefully study it. She suddenly felt extremely insignificant.

"We had a plan," she said half-heartedly, wringing her hands under the table nervously.

Luka scowled at the reminder of Ana's horrid plan, which, to some degree, involved him patting down the aged doctor on his part.

"Yes, I heard your discussion," Elijah said. "Failure was inevitable. What would you have done, then?"

Ana was starting to feel smaller and smaller. She shrunk back and averted her eyes; his point was undeniable. They would have been out of options, and didn't necessarily have time to regroup. Who knew what could become of Jonas at any second?

"Listen," Luka spoke up abrasively, his distaste for the vampire only dampened by the more dominant fear he evinced. "I don't know what you think you can achieve by sticking around, but my dad is _missing_. This isn't some game."

"You're right." Elijah gave a short nod, staring down at the necklace in his hands. With graceful fingers, he set the talisman on the table and slowly pushed it forward, to Ana. Somehow, Ana sensed the gesture was more of a challenge than an offering. Like she was bargaining with the devil. "Take it."

She bit her lip, regarding the talisman necklace like a spider that'd crawled onto the table. "We can't take it."

Luka gave her an incredulous look. "What? Of course we can." Reaching forward, he made to grab it when Ana swatted his hand away with a significant look.

"No, we can't. There are strings attached, Luka."

Elijah leaned back in his seat coolly. "I assure you I want nothing in return. It's yours."

"You really expect me to believe that?" Ana frowned. At last, Luka looked wary, too. "After all you did to get it?"

"I only had to compel the good doctor to give it up," Elijah said easily. "There was very little effort involved."

Ana shook her head, stubborn. "No. We still can't take it. We'll just find another way."

Leaning forward again, Elijah captured Ana's gaze; though not, she knew, as if he was trying to compel her. There was something in his eyes, still, something that made her stomach squirm. He was giving her such a calculating look, like he could see straight through her.

"Tell you what. We'll make this a fair trade. You won't feel obligated to owe me anything when we're finished."

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you—"

"I'm not asking for you to accept my offer," he cut her off, "though I will encourage you to still consider it. I'd like to sit down and talk."

Ana shifted uncomfortably. It felt like a thousand ants were crawling under her skin. And when did it get so warm? It felt as if flames were licking at her ankles, her wrists, her neck. She swallowed hard. "We already talked."

"We did," he nodded, seemingly unaware of her sudden distress. It made her anxiety grow exponentially. Something was wrong. "So what's the harm?"

Her mouth was dry as sand, as if she hadn't sipped water in days. Whatever she had planned to say died on her numb lips. Something was different, something was changing. Ana turned to Luka for an explanation, but there were three of him sitting beside her, now. The room seemed to shift, like she was suddenly looking through a kaleidoscope, manipulating her surroundings. All three Luka's opened their mouths, called her name; the words sounded muffled, as if underwater. Ana's vision spotted and hazed.

Blackness engulfed her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'd like to get to the… more **_**persuasive**_** scenes soon, but there are a few things I have to do first. I hope you guys stick with me, and I'll update as regularly as I can! **


	8. Transient Realms of White

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

**A/N: My apologies for the wait. I'm sorry for how aggravating it must be that I have several stories in-progress at once, but my attention likes to shift so that I might think fully about certain ideas. For those who are Heart at War readers, I know I haven't updated in a horrifically long time, but I am just working out the plot. Thank you for the patience! And thank you so very much for the reviews! They really help me! (-:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eight<strong>_

_Everything was cast in a bright wash of white, as if the sun had transformed into a burning inferno of heavenly essence. The strange milky color lingered here and there in bouts of mist, welling up until it reached so far back that shadows fell upon the stone ground. The mist shimmered like diamond, and where there were breaks, she could see the black spiny branches of trees reaching up to the infinite white sky._

_It was deafeningly silent. The stone ground was but an illusion; Ana felt as if she were falling through it and flying above it simultaneously, vertigo twisting in her stomach. Wind was a constant, though somehow felt more tangible than air—more like water, like she could feel every atom that cast against her skin, brief sprays of chill. All seemed to have an ethereal sense to it, as if it was both corporeal and yet elusive to grounding all at once._

_Something inside her chest burned as if it raged with fire._

_Faces began to appear here and there, mere flashes of things in the mist. Faces of strangers and of those familiar. When she caught sight of her parents, she felt something spark within; it lanced through her heart, the raw sort of pain. Fresh pain of something long lost._

_As quickly as her parents had appeared, something took their place. A small orb of blackness rose above them and grew; it elongated here and there, growing limbs, a body. Ana's chest tightened as she squinted. The unearthly world seemed to fall away around her, leaving her utterly alone with this creature. _

_A figure built of blackness stood before her._

_Something evil was here._

The first thing Ana registered was a warm hand pressed to her forehead, a distinct presence beside her. Her breath caught in her throat upon emerging from such an awful dream—it had felt so _real_. The touch of another being brought her forth, washing away the remnants of the strange figure seared into her thoughts.

At this, a confluence of memories entered her mind, as if some kind of dam had been withholding them, but now relinquished them in a steady, vivid flow: she was headed down the street, it was dark and hardly anyone was out; it was cold, so cold, and then _they_ were there. The vampires, the creatures she hadn't had a name for then, but knew all too well about now. They latched onto her neck like leeches, tearing into flesh, torturing her as they slowly sucked away her life.

Ana blinked several times. Greta sat on the edge of the couch beside her. It was her hand on Ana's forehead.

No, she thought, blinking to clear her vision more. The hallucination dissipated, leaving behind reality. It wasn't Greta. It was Luka. With the same dark eyes, the same dark skin, that kind and caring look. Greta was gone.

Luka's brow was furrowed in worry while he tucked Ana's hair behind her ear as a brother would. "Ana? Can you hear me?"

Ana nodded. Her brain felt mashed together, like a smashed pumpkin. "Mmhm."

"She's awake," Luka said, looking up at someone Ana couldn't see on the other side of the couch. Relief filled his voice and reached his eyes, but something more irritable juxtaposed the sense. "You can go now."

"I don't mind waiting."

It was Elijah. Hearing his voice brought things into a better clarity, like a splash of cold water. With Luka's help, Ana sat upright and rubbed at her eyes. She looked over to see Elijah leaning against a window frame from where he was outside, on the porch. His eyes were bright, intent on her, though he seemed utterly relaxed and composed as usual. She shivered.

A floorboard creaked right next to her, and she gave a hard flinch. They weren't alone inside the house. Doctor Linden was here, too.

Doctor Linden looked more disheveled than usual; her eyes were wide and zombie-like, her face was unusually pale. She shooed Luka off the couch wearily. "I can't very well get a look at her when you're hovering there, now can I?" She sounded exasperated and irked. "It's about time you woke up. I was about to have Luka do a conjuring spell on you."

Ana blinked, perplexed. It was a lot to absorb. "What's going on?"

"Out for an hour, you were," Doctor Linden continued in a shrill voice as if Ana had said nothing. There was a first aid kit and a collection of herbs on the coffee table. "Taking your sweet time. I didn't forget what you did. I didn't forget you. And now your spirit is muddled. Silly girl."

The doctor seemed even crazier than before, which would have seemed impossible yesterday. Ana would have worried over the woman's mental health if her worry for Jonas's safety hadn't eclipsed it. She turned to Luka. "What happened? Why is she here?"

Luka tried to hide his worry, but it was deep in his eyes. "You blacked out."

"I did?"

"Yes," Elijah said in a clipped tone from the window. "Right in the middle of making a deal."

Giving the vampire another annoyed look, Luka lowered his voice to an exasperated hiss. "He won't leave."

Ana looked between the two with confusion. From the sound of it, Luka had been dealing with Elijah for a while. Since she blacked out? The last thing she remembered was Elijah mentioning something about having a talk. They were making a deal for the talisman—the talisman! Her eyes widened.

"Where is it?" she asked, the words stumbling out of her mouth. Doctor Linden let out an exasperated breath, pushing Ana back against the pillow. "Where's the talisman?"

Luka seemed even more irked. He looked sidelong at Elijah. "Elijah won't let it out of his sight. He wants to know he has a deal first. Apparently, _I'm_ not worth having a conversation with."

Ana turned again to Elijah as Doctor Linden began rubbing a crushed plant root into her temple, staining her fair skin a pale green. Elijah's returning look was expectant.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd give you time to recover before attempting to strike a bargain again, but considering that you're short on time, I thought I might stay. What do you say, Miss Griffith? I'll give you the talisman in exchange for a conversation with you."

Her head still felt a little foggy, but whatever Doctor Linden was using was clearing it. Her throat tightened. Why would he want to talk to her? What could he possibly gain by a conversation? It wasn't a fair bargain. She knew it. But he was right: they were short on time. Jonas could be in trouble.

Sucking in a breath, she nodded. "Fine. But to be clear, this is the only deal we're ever going to make."

The side of his lip curled into a faint smile. He said nothing, but withdrew the talisman from inside his jacket pocket. Luka crossed over to the window to take it and quickly returned to a cabinet to pull out candles and a silver bowl. Ana had seen this several times already. He was preparing the location spell.

Elijah was gone. Beside Ana, Doctor Linden began murmuring again.

"How strange." She was holding Ana's hand out, palm up, and examining it as one would regard an important artifact. Then she pressed two fingers to Ana's temple once more and closed her eyes, focusing. Her lips turned down into a frown. "Strange, indeed. You're awake. Have you awakened?" The doctor opened her eyes, blinking at Ana with a flash of reminiscent recognition. "You weren't supposed to return, Tabby."

Ana's eyes widened. Doctor Linden moved to grab another herb from the coffee table, but Ana snatched her pale hand, clasping it with sudden desperation. She searched the elder woman's face keenly.

"Tabby?" Ana questioned, the syllables mingled in haste. "You mean my mom?"

Doctor Linden seized her hand back as if a tentacle had latched onto her, appearing jolted. She began muttering nonsensical things as she bade Ana to lie back and "let her fix the light."

For several passing minutes, Ana strained to hear the doctor mention her mother's name once more. Just once more. But never was it uttered. With despondent disappointment, she allowed the caretaker to do her work, all the while deliberating over the strangeness of Doctor Linden's words. Ana's face reflected back at her from across the room, captured in a guilt-framed mirror. Studying herself, she knew she wore her mother's features. Odd discontent sunk in further, seeping into her heart.

A strange green colored liquid was being mixed before her, accompanied by brief mentions of nature's life-force, a "shield" of sorts. Ana watched Luka start the spell as Doctor Linden smeared the liquid on Ana's skin in intricate, unreadable symbols.

Luka was murmuring Latin under his breath, ensnared by the enchantment he was casting. A gremoir was open beside, her, a written copy of the spell. For her own curiosity, she pulled it closer and tried to follow along, ignoring the slimy liquid.

She froze in place. The spidery Latin script was splayed all over the page; it always looked like something that belonged in a museum.

However, this time, Ana could read it.

* * *

><p>"It's done," Jonas whispered, watching as the candles all went out. Wisps of smoke trailed upwards in dark, volatile spirals until they disappeared into the canopy. His eyelids were with heavy with exhaustion, so he allowed himself to fall to his knees and gather his bearings.<p>

It felt like he'd overexerted his entire body; his muscles ached with physical strain and his mind had a dull, almost floating feeling.

The spell had been powerful. Almost too powerful. Would Ana feel the effects of it by now? Would she loathe him forever for what had to be done? It would be better for her to hate him rather than for her to be dead. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something had happened to her, and he didn't do everything in his power to try and stop it.

The forest was eerily silent. The wind, itself, had ceased; leaves were no longer being rustled above, birds had abandoned their songs. It seemed utterly desolate.

One thing both comforted and terrified him. Erica was by his side: he had an ally. But she was also a liability, considering what she now knew. Still, it didn't take away from what she'd done to help him.

She was being very quiet, which was unusual, given he could hardly shut her up on the way here.

"Erica. It's done. Can I have the talisman?"Jonas rubbed at his temples and looked sideways at her. Fear stabbed through him in that instant. Cold, raw fear.

Erica had fallen back. Her dark hair was strewn about her face, reaching out around the dirt below them like roots. Her eyes were open, but she saw nothing. They were blank; chillingly blank. Her face was twisted into an everlasting look of horror, her skin pale.

In her limp hand was the talisman.

He didn't quite register the severity of the situation until he reached out to touch her, finding her skin cold as ice. Dead. She was dead. Jonas stared in shock and horror, searching her eyes for falsehood, wishing it was just a hallucination; it couldn't possibly be _real_. He struggled to breathe.

She had seen something. Why else would she appear so terrified? Overwhelming guilt welled within him. Whatever they released into the world did this to her—because of the spell _he_ asked her to do. He was to blame for her death.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh. Thoughts? Like, dislike? There shall be more Elijah soon. Kindly review! (-:<strong>


	9. What Comes Between Heaven & Hell

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**_

_**A/N: My apologies about the confusion! I'm not used to such short chapters, and it makes it more difficult to explain things. I finished this anyway because it was paired with the last chapter, but I cut it off and figured I would update now rather than later. Hope this gives you some answers! Ah, and to avoid more confusion (since I should have mentioned this before) Ana's full name is Juli**_ana_**. That's why it's spelled so different. Not extremely important, but it just made her a little more real for me.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nine<em>**

_And now your spirit is muddled_.

The words of the eccentric Doctor Linden echoed in Elijah's head, a persistent nag thwarting all thought. The doctor had said that to Ana upon examining her, and as Elijah recalled, she was in fact a spiritual healer. A shaman of sorts, seemingly gifted with the ability to sense souls.

So what had she so clearly sensed to be off with young Ana? Elijah was not accustomed to going without answers to his questions: he sought them out when deprived of them, and coerced their owners to impart such knowledge to him. It was an effective system, being, for the most part, bloodless.

He was not curious by default. Time had rendered such a thing to be quite hazardous as it is, in a number of different ways; he could not afford such distractions they provided, what with the looming threat his brother posed. As one would deduce, premeditated murder—or perhaps more appropriately, assassination—was a magnet that drew in treachery. Curiosity was a privilege he no longer indulged in.

Until now.

Something about this angel of a girl enticed him in a manner he hadn't experienced in an immeasurable amount of time. If ever. It was a frustrating sort of fascination, due to her heavily fortified resistance. He'd never come across a creature so mulishly stubborn in their beliefs; his admiration for such character did not ease his vexation for the inconvenience. There were secrets concealed behind her innocent golden eyes; quite possibly valuable secrets. Her prudence around all things supernatural suggested that she obscured these secrets of her own will and knowledge, but her action in all things otherwise hinted at her naivety. Whichever way it might be, it was surely intriguing.

Movement captured his attention: a door clicked shut and a curtain was rustled, followed by footfalls. Elijah shifted to face the doorway, watching as the handle twisted and opened.

Doctor Linden gave a start when her wide eyes fell on her intruder, standing behind the desk in her office beside the window. Light touched Elijah's face, illuminating the angles of his jaw, casting his eyes in shadows. She nearly shrieked when he appeared in front of her and caught her gaze, bidding her silence.

"Please," he said once she had obeyed. "Sit."

Never removing her terrified stare from him, she shuffled around the desk, putting as much distance between them as she could. Her mouth moved, but words fell dead on her thin lips, due to the compellation. She trembled as he seated himself before her in the exact place he had been earlier that day, reserved as usual.

He studied her face. His compellation from earlier proved ineffective at this point: she could once again sense his vampirism. She refused to sit.

"You may speak now."

A whimper escaped her before Latin flew from her mouth, panicked and pitchy. Elijah canted his head as he appraised her, an eyebrow quirking up.

"I'm no demon. That incantation has no effect on me."

"You're a demon of a special kind!" she shrieked in accusatory panic. She yanked open a desk drawer, extracting a stake with symbols inscribed on it. Clutching it to her chest, she cowered away from him. "I know what you are!"

Elijah was unaffected by her alarmed demeanor. She had reacted very similarly upon their first meeting, before he had compelled her compliance and unawareness. He had considered doing it once more to finally sate his curiosity, but he wanted to hear the doctor's opinions, as well as the facts.

He nodded at her desk chair. "Sit down."

Dr. Linden's hands trembled. Slowly and warily, she seated herself, sensing his intolerance for mutiny. Elijah was pleased to see that she had more wits about her than usual, though she still seemed faintly uncomprehending to the entirety of the situation.

Straight to the point, then.

"What is she?" he demanded, his voice cool.

The woman before him blinked, her terror momentarily lapsing into confusion that typically warped her face. "You were at the house. I saw you outside Jonas's house."

Lips thinning, Elijah grew impatient. "Yes. I was checking on Miss Ana Griffith. What did you see in her?"

A terror more wild than what he had evinced surfaced in the woman's eyes. "Ana Griffith. Juliana. And Tabby. She shouldn't have returned—I warned her. I told her it wasn't safe. Not for baby Juliana. Little Ana." She began shaking her head, senselessly. "No more little Ana."

Elijah's eyes narrowed as he tried to decipher the words. The doctor spoke in riddles, he knew; very vague, confounding riddles. Everything she said was connected, but how, he wasn't entirely sure. He bristled with annoyance at coming up blank.

"Doctor Linden," he spoke with false patience, "I'm aware that you're a medium of sorts. You examined Miss Griffith earlier today. I want to know what you saw within her."

A mingled ramble poured from the doctor's mouth. Elijah leaned forward on her desk, catching her gaze with his eyes. She fell silent. He had heard enough of her riddles for later use.

"What is she?" he asked.

Instead of sounding fearful and childishly inane, Doctor Linden's voice came out normal, monotonous. "A child of two realms," she said slowly, eyes blank. Elijah's brow furrowed. "Of the spirit realm and the living realm."

His initial thought was that the doctor was insane down to her very core. But he had heard of stranger things; he did know of a hybrid werewolf and vampire, after all.

When she did not speak again, Elijah prompted her further, holding her gaze steady. "What do you mean by that? How is it possible?"

"She died when she was a baby. She was revived by magic, after her spirit left this world. An abomination. She's an abomination. She's dangerous."

Died when she was a baby. A child of two realms. Quite an anomaly, indeed. His interest grew exponentially: he had known she would be valuable to him. A creature of two realms would have power, surely. But it did not fully answer his curiosity. He already deduced that Ana was unaware of her uniqueness. One so rare, so singular of their kind did not tread with such innocence as she always displayed. She didn't appear to be burdened with that knowledge. And Jonas's sudden disappearance was linked with this, certainly.

"Why is she dangerous?" he asked, intrigued.

"No such creature should exist," Doctor Linden said, sounding more like herself with each word. "Nature is severely unbalanced. Jonas has awakened her. Two realities are meant to parallel, not overlap. We will bear its fury. We will pay for wakening her."

Elijah was fascinated. He made the doctor forget the conversation, along with his presence, before he departed. These answers did not quell his curiosity, however.

Ana Griffith was a special creature. She may be his means to an end: no longer would he run from his past, not after garnering such power.

Klaus may no longer be impervious.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this has cleared up <strong>_**some**_** questions. This is brushing the surface, but not even Doctor Linden knows all about Ana. Who's ready for some increasing sexual tension? It'll be present in upcoming chapters, if I have my way with Elijah. And I shall. **

**Please review! (-:**


	10. Found in Foreshadows

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews—they really help. (-:**

**Also, you can now follow me on tumblr if you're interested (and yell at me what you guys want (-;) camrynrose13 dot tumblr dot com (-:**

**I have been **_**so**_** busy lately—I've finally returned to school and all that, so I have a lot of makeup work to finish and it's unfortunately captured much of my attention. Still, I am setting aside time to write—I couldn't possibly get away from these stories! We're introduced to another minor character and a partial sub-plot that's imperative to the furthering of the story from here. Kindly review! (-:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ten<strong>_

Jonas tried to remain focused on the road before him, but his thoughts continued to return to his last glimpse at a freshly dug grave, beside two similar, yet older, ones. The final resting place of his victim.

Erica.

His knuckles turned ashen as he clenched the steering wheel. For countless years, he'd known Erica. She babysat Luka when he was just a toddler. She had been a friend of Lily's—Luka's mother—before she passed. In one flick of a moment, all of that had been wiped away; she no longer was anything, now, but a memory and a corpse. An object of immeasurable guilt.

The talisman sat on the seat beside him, glinting in the fiery setting sun as an ever-present reminder of the wrong he committed, of Erica's sacrifice. He tried to tell himself that it was worth it—_Ana_ was worth it. Erica's death was not in vain, but for the greater good.

Right?

Swallowing hard, he forced himself to concentrate on the signs welcoming him back in to Salem. His phone lay still on the console beside him; Luka and Ana had long since given up on that means of contacting him. More guilt pressed upon his heart: they had to be senselessly worried by now.

And if Ana was already affected by the spell he performed, he could not imagine the confusion it would generate.

He passed a sign reading: _Psychic Readings, Spiritual Healing, Doctor Demelza Linden, M.D. _A familiar tall dark-haired figure was emerging from it. Anger bit at Jonas, scorching and raw. Thoughts of protection and fear returned to him: the vampire Elijah was the reason he had to go to lengths to ensure Ana's security. If he was deceiving them—and he certainly was—then Ana could fall into the Originals' hands. She would become their pawn in the eternal game of power.

He was so intent on this rage that he barely noticed the change in the speed of his car until it was almost slowed to a full cessation; the steering wheel shifted of its own accord, pulling him to the side of the road. The engine coughed and sputtered briefly before each needle on the dash fell to zero and the power clicked off. With confusion, he stared blankly at the typically reliable automobile.

Then a figure stepped into his peripherals.

Immediately, Jonas tensed. His eyes darted to the face of his intruder, fully expecting the Original vampire that now plagued his life. His jaw slacked in surprise, his fingers numbed to cold, and a wash of panic fell upon him.

Approaching him was an elder of Salem's Council—an assemblage of the most prominent families in Salem, those who had the strongest roots of magic. The main purpose they served was to establish an authority fit to dealing with those who practiced dark magic or imposed wrongfully on the lives of others with such abilities. Their reach was far and wide, their rule absolute. They were wrathful and ruthless, but a necessity all the same.

A touch of wrinkles creased the elder man's face, imposing a solemn expression from years of obvious significance. Light, almost imperceptible freckles splashed over his cheekbones; his hairless head appeared polished in the sunset. Deep, dark eyes peered down at Jonas through the windshield, holding an air of knowledge within that shook him to his core.

Without taking his eyes off the elder, Jonas slowly opened his car door and stepped out. Caution imbued his stance to the bone; he was stiff and wary.

"Jonas," the man inclined his head in way of greeting, momentarily eyeing the vehicle. "Car trouble?"

Jonas was not attracted to dry humor or asinine tricks by means of spells. The frown he didn't realize he wore deepened.

"Jedidiah," he said in a carefully restrained voice. "Is there something you need?"

The knowing look returned to Jedidiah's eyes. "Are you going to play stupid with me, Jonas? I'm insulted."

Feeling suddenly nauseated, Jonas had to ground himself. "What do you know?" His voice was as tight as his clenched fists.

"I thought you were wiser," Jedidiah said in a nearly chastising tone, his eyes like laser beams centered on a target. "The Council has had eyes on Doctor Demezla Linden for some time, Jonas. She has a peculiar gift, even for this town." No triumph appeared in Jedidiah's eyes at Jonas's chosen silence. Instead, he looked disappointed. He continued. "She got a call from your son earlier today." Jonas could not have been tenser. "For Ana."

"Is she—"Jonas began, his eyes turned wild and fearful.

"She's fine," Jedidiah cut him off shortly. "The good doctor is quite astute, even in her given state. She knew better than to leave the girl as she was."

Jonas shook his head with impatience. "You'll understand, Jed, but I don't have the time to explain. I have to return to her—she has to _know_."

"By informing her of her absurd birth condition, you'll be infringing on the terms of our agreement," Jedidiah stated with forced indifference. A sliver of the old friend Jonas had once been close to shone through, but it was not enough to reach and kindle. "The Council knows, Jonas. There was a shift in nature. They're preparing to take action against her."

Appraising his old friend's candor with widened eyes and an open mouth, Jonas processed this. "_Against_ her? She's just a girl, Jed! She's hardly any older than Luka!"

Jedidiah's mouth tightened into a firm line, but sorrow cast deep in his eyes. "You should have considered that. I thought I owed you a warning out of old friendship, Jonas. But there's nothing I can do." With one last unconcealed look of discord, Jedidiah returned to the sidewalk and disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. In his wake, the car roared to life.

Jonas stared into the middle-distance. The entirety of his actions crashed upon him, rocking his heart and shattering whatever peace and reassurance he had achieved. No longer did he hold any doubt about this evil.

Everything came with a price.

* * *

><p>Frigid cold seeped into Ana's soul, shrouded her heart and all thought process. She stared at the Latin script for seemingly hours, oblivious to Luka's constant exclamation of curses across the room.<p>

It faded in and out, a lapse of movement caused by a disturbance in the psyche. In one instant, she could comprehend the ancient language; yet in the next, it was completely foreign to her.

What the heck was going on?

Luka cursed fervently once more; the intensity ensnared Ana's attention and she flinched. After taking in his furrowed brow and look of frustration, she blinked. "What's wrong? Do you know where they are?"

Luka dropped the talisman onto the yellowed map with an angry snap of his wrist. He scowled down at it.

"Nothing."

Ana's forehead creased. "What do you mean 'nothing'?"

"I mean I've tried the spell a hundred times," he muttered, scratching at his head. "I've got nothing. But it's not like with Dad—she isn't blocking herself. Something just isn't right."

Ana was beginning to realize that lot of things suddenly weren't right.

* * *

><p>Images flew through Jonas's mind, fleeting yet searing and painful. Images from years past, from the very near future; Erica's horrific expression forever imprinted on her deathly pale face; Jedidiah's look of knowing—knowing that what Jonas did was incorrigible.<p>

He drove on autopilot, too numbed to pay proper attention to his surroundings or the angry honking that ensued on his trail. When the house came into view, he didn't bother to slow down until he reached the driveway, and even then, he forgot to turn off the car in his haste to reach the door.

Throwing it open, he didn't have to look far to find a familiar face.

Luka stared up at him from his place before an old map; his mouth hung open, his eyes disbelieving. Relief cooled Jonas's burning panic momentarily as his son flew to his feet and embraced him. Then a shock of gold hair caught his attention, and he was staring into the eyes of Ana, wide and almost fearful.

A moment of pure terror captured Jonas, and he thought: _she knows. She already knows_. But it passed as she ran and threw her arms around him, holding him tight and murmuring, "Oh my God, I was so worried. Are you okay?"

He was rendered speechless, staring at the two of them, who returned his look with one of expectance and earnest relief. Ana didn't know. She clearly had no clue. His eyes fell upon the symbols marking her skin in a faint green tint. He felt an odd mix of despair and joy.

Jedidiah's words returned to him, regarding Doctor Linden's work: _She knew better than to leave the girl as she was._

Ana was powerful. He hadn't realized it before, what the cost of such power was.

She was now at risk.

* * *

><p><strong>No Elijah this chapter, but he'll be in the next. So, what do you think? Please review(-:<strong>

**I know I've confused people (yet again). You can follow me on tumblr and keep up to date for when I update. **

**camrynrose13 dot tumblr dot com**


End file.
